hurian_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:77topaz
I've reported UP to Wikia. Let's keep this on the down low until they respond. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 05:04, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I reported him abusing his power, disregarding the evidence proving wasn't racist or homophobic, and banning me for issues that did not go against ConWorld or Wikia policies (did you notice his attempts to find a reason to ban me?). And yes, I messaged you here since I don't need the others ratting me out for getting UP in trouble. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 05:37, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Which is exactally what I was talking about. And you are right, that was a bit unfriendly. UP needed something to go with since almost everyone agreed he was wrong. With nothing else to go on, he chose my remark about New Albany, and twisted it to fit his goal even though the statement wasn't racist at all (if New Albany has a primarily white population, it has a primarily white population!). UP needs his admin rights removed. I mean it. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 05:44, October 26, 2012 (UTC) What I'm I afraid of? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 05:52, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't want UP going to Wikia and complicating matters for me. When Wikia arrives, I want it to be a surprise. My guess is that MineCraftian (or Sunkist) told UP about my intentions after the third ban, and that was what gave UP the idea to go to Wikia if anything happened. I don't need Wikia railing me about an issue UP started. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 05:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) It was the contact.wikia.com page. They have a "having trouble with another user" option there. I did everything they suggested aside from directly contacting Wikia, which I did. I sent one message with the complaint, another stalling it (forseeing a possible change in UP's response), and then after the ban, I resumed the complaint. So Wikia should be turning their beety eyes toward ConWorlds in 2-3 days. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 06:04, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I saw them. And something about the sentence is a bit off. Hmm. Ah. It was suggested I take the matter to an admin or bureau (I did both; Woogers = Admin, TimeMaster = Bureau). Also, I suggested I settle the matter with the user (I have tried for eight good months and have the talk pages to support that). And then if all else failed: go to Wikia. And I have. :P ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 06:21, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot. Don't worry about supporting me. Say whatever you think might help, but don't worry too much about the problem. If things don't work as they should, then you and I don't need to fret over the issue. Thanks for considering though. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 06:44, October 26, 2012 (UTC) In response to UP's statement, you can tell him that if the ban wasn't about unfairness, FW, or Huria, why did he leave a wall of text regarding them on the forum? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:38, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Here is why he calls me sexist: "And you know that how? Where may I find this "proof" that Paul Ryan is anti-woman, or that Romney is anti-gay? You must know something I don't, so please share. Because looking at Everett, Spencer could be considered the most disturbing president in American history. She's gay, atheist, and an ultra-liberal. None of those things are widely accepted in political America if my research serves me right." "LOLOLOLOLOL, Viva.... its sad that people don't read the news anymore, or look into political candidates any further than whether they are Republican or Democrat." <- UP "LOLOLOLOLOL, UP...I'll just go ahead and say I don't care about the LBGT issue (sorry MC)." <- Me (Notice the apology at the end for MC). After that, UP begins to compare it to the trouble African-Americans (like myself), have faced. And when I lose my head and tell him he can't make the comparison, he called me racist and homophobic. My response? "Once again I will say this, you cannot, cannot, compare the struggle of gays and lesbians to that of African-Americans. Discrimination against us was based on the color of our skin. However, blacks and white both agreed that homosexuality was wrong. Mabye in some twisted future of America, gays, radical liberals, abortionists, and the like will be free to do whatever they please. I for one have no interest in seeing that future, and hope that I die before that happens. I do I hate gays? No. The Bible says hate the sin not the sinner. However, should I bend to their demands? Absolutely not. If we ever meet in the political ring UP, I look forward to pitting our ideals against one another that day." Then UP goes on about losing voter's rights (even though I don't vote already), women being treated as cattle, and some other consperisy theories, and then when I provide him with a logical question, he says: "Well, instead of arguing with the woefully ignorant, I will end this now..." Now you can see that I cooperated and tried to ask questions that didn't even call for his additude. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:48, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I'll be taking it to Wikia. This time, I won't withdraw any complaints, offer any second chances, nothing. UP is losing his position as admin, and I will see to it that he is banned from Wikia. He has proven himself paranoid, hyprcritical, and a liar, and personally, I don't care what he does anymore. When in doubt, cry harassment. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 06:37, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I dropped the first two complaints. But this third one is staying, and I'm seeing it through until either myself or UP is banned. I don't care so long as something is done about the psychopath. Oddly enough, I wasn't the only one who saw something wrong with UP's actions. This was the case with Super, Woogers, TimeMaster, and Detective Kenny. I don't know why UP was given admin rights in the first place. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 06:52, November 14, 2012 (UTC) You send in a retraction statement right after your complaint, and the messages are sent through a special "Contact" function on contact.wikia.com. No one but you and the Wikia staff are aware of the message. However, if you make the mistake I did and tell MC, then the whole darn wiki will know about it. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 07:01, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I was just using the word "you" as a why of explaining. I don't expect you of all people to lodge a complaint with anyone. :P As for Wikia, it's kind of their job to respond. If they don't, then someone is going to get fired. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 07:05, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure someone from Wikia notice them since Wikia didn't respond to the other complaints after my request to remove them. So their doing their job as far as I know. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 07:06, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I quite believe I did. I didn't say anything stupid, I made sure I got all the evidence I needed. If Sunkist, MineCraftian, and KittyKatt side with UP, I still have two other admins, a veteran conworlder, you and Enclave, and Kunarian to support me. I have little doubt that Wikia will allow UP to kept his position given all of the proof I've got on him (irony is he used that in his explaination for why Spencer was elected; i.e., using tons of proof from WikiLeaks to divide America). Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 07:21, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I have no experience in dealing with the complaints section of Wikia, but with contacting them in general, I am well versed. As for the WikiLeaks part, UP stated Spencer got loads of information about corruption in the American government, and used it become President of Everett. Likewise, I've got tons of evidence of UP's abuse of power, and plan to use it to remove him as administrator of ConWorlds. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 07:41, November 14, 2012 (UTC) That UP be removed as an admin. If I had my way, I'd have him banned from Wikia. However, that is not my choice, so I'll be waiting to see. Anyway, its 2:30 in the morning here and I've got to be somewhere early on today. So I'll continue Rakham's interview later on. When I'm not sure but I'll just leave the response when I have the chance. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 08:21, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Not yet. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:10, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Probably tonight or tomorrow. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 15:52, November 15, 2012 (UTC) The issue may be more complicated since UP just cleared away any evidence of our arguments. I get the feeling he knows what's up. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 15:59, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Nope. I think their going through the infomation, doing a little spy work, finding out if UP is really worth wasting their time on. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 03:01, November 17, 2012 (UTC) From the Wikia staff: ---- Hello, Thank you for contacting Wikia. I'm sorry you're having this experience. One of the great things about Wikia is that our wikis are maintained by their members, and each can be managed differently depending on the preferences of the admins. The downside of this freedom of community, however, is that Wikia staff members do not intervene in most user disputes. It sounds like your choices are to either compromise and try to get along with this admin, or to focus your efforts on another wiki where your contributions are more appreciated. I hope you find the solution you need. Thanks for being part of Wikia. Best, __ Sean McGilvray Wikia Community Support So from what I can see, UP is still going to be a major problem for me and any who dare challenge him. Ugh, why do I even try? -_- Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 03:11, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I was personalized. One of the staffers sent the message to me, and I just responded to the email. As for TM and Woogers, UP doesn't seem to be too big of an issue, and rarely comes on, so if he does try this foolishness again, I will see to it that he is dealt with. Anyway, on to me getting back to business. :P Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 03:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I've been expanding the infomation on Hurian corporations and military equipment, and until my cousins showed up a while ago, I was about create an article regarding the Hurian defense industry. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 03:21, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm going to continue expanding Huria's info here seperate of Odium Mundi. I plan on developing the economy and the military, and soon I will handle the religion and government. However, given what I've already done, I may just finish the military and the religion first. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:11, November 21, 2012 (UTC) That fool isn't bothering anyone anymore. When he does, then I'll see what I can do about the issue. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:54, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Maybe. I'll see. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:41, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, in December I believe. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 04:01, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 04:05, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 04:10, November 22, 2012 (UTC) For Christ's sake. And he wanted to complain when I tried to de the same with Ixania. I've got to see this. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 15:18, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Huh, the boy's quick. Three well detailed articles, and plans for more. My only true weakness. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 15:21, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay then. I'll get to work on him in the near future once things here have been fleshed out a bit. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:30, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, I'll check them out. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Topaz, I was considering moving Huria to its own little landmass. You do you think? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:23, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:08, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, Super suggested that I stick with East Africa to hold on to the realism aspect anyway. Thanks for the advice.? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:48, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Yup. All CCPL. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:01, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Ah, thanks. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:12, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Absolutely man. Don't see why I wouldn't vote for you. :P Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:40, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I didn't see the Green Party up there, so for one of the polls I selected "Other". I only voted for the? party that best represented by personal ideals, though I would have voted for our party? had it been up there. :/? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:43, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Ah dangit. Yup. Here, on another of my wikis, and the AltHistory wiki. No idea how it's happening. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. How would I have been able to counter my ban had I not had the backing of the community? If you leave things to the banning admin, matters will only get worse. That is a stupid rule. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:15, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I thought you were talking about the main page where the link went. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:22, November 24, 2012 (UTC) The talk to the banning admin/UP rule to appeal your ban. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:25, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh no, the rule shown on the main page of CreepyPasta said a user must speak to the admin that banned them to appeal their ban. I was using UP as an example as if you (as in anyone) had an admin like UP ban them, then that rule would be impractical. UP didn't want to unban me even though he was proven wrong by most of the users on ConWorlds, so if an admin like that banned you, then how would one be able to appeal their ban to an unreasonable and unwilling administrator? That's all I was saying. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:29, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Ah, well not on Conworlds. I checked out the admin functions myself once, and you can restrict where a user can post. Appearently, UP was rather happy to keep me from seeking aid. Though Sunkist still believes I rounded up people to help me. Moron. -_- Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:38, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes it is. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:31, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Lordy lordy he is. *facepalm* Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:20, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Well now. I guess Rakham will be making another appearance on your show some time next week to speak of his decision to bail out of the country and take his money with him if Donia loses his mind. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Typical Sunkist. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:35, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't be surprised if that was the end result. It appears that matters are going to get much darker if Lovia can't control its more "aggressive" members. Also, check out my new wiki nation. Its a smaller version of its Conworld version, but with a population a tenth the size of the original. Tell me what you think. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:02, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, could be difficult (long-term issues is all), but I can do it. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 12:58, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but there is no issue with it now. I've already lowered the population to 2.1 million. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:44, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:52, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes, I understand. I've just had my attention divided all over the place. What basic information would I need to get into the IWO? Just the typical stuff like here? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:54, May 4, 2013 (UTC)